Sakura Taisen: Xiang Dao Wo
by Dragon in the Den's Dream
Summary: Shortly after Sakura Taisen: The Movie, Teikoku Kagekidan is about to have a new member coming for training as a commander-in-training for the Shanghai Kagekidan, Fire Division of China! What is Koharn going to expect from all this? Now with Author's FAQ
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon in the Den's dreams production**

**Presents**

**A Sakura Taisen Fanfiction**

Sakura Taisen: Xiang Dao Wo

**Chapter 1**

It was the usual circular room where the Wisemen Council gathered once again, an air of deadly tension hung deftly over the members of them and slightly affecting them physically. The only people who weren't seems outright affected however was Count Hanakoji and Lieutenant-General Yoneda. They were the only ones who were calms about all this despite it is them being here and one empty seat around the table was the reason the tension is present. But that was not the time to think about then. There are more urgent matters at hand.

"Now that all has passed and Teito is safe from our previous incident," Hanakoji began, bringing up and stressing the previous incident involving Douglas-Stewart, "I'm sure that all of this troubles we have been facing serves as a lesson to us all. Relying on a foreign help like Brent has brought a great deal to Teito's image in keeping it safe and the reason why it almost fell in the hands of someone as ambitious as Brent Furlong.

"Allying ourselves with Douglas-Stewart Corporation for the defense of Teito was an utter mistake on all our part and we know it. I too take blame of it for letting it to happen despite the warnings. And pray to kami-sama that such mistakes must never be repeated." The council remained silent and still, the mood still hanging over them. But it wouldn't last long. Hanakoji continued.

"We must be glad that at least the Hanagumi were able to stood up and fight back just in time when Teito needed them the most." He turned his gaze deftly on everyone except Yoneda, "When this council chose to shut down our only hope against the enemies of Teito. Never will we put them aside for the benefits for people from outside this organization again as it clearly shows how greed clouded our judgment over all that we have tried to achieve. I warn once again that we shall and must not fall into the same mistake ever again." He turned his gaze to Yoneda. "I believe that would be an agreement we have to agree from now on?"

Yoneda grinned. "It would be great news for them. I'll tell them later."

Hanakoji nodded. "Then that ends this part of the gathering." With that, the previous tension disappeared and everyone relaxed, save only for Hanakoji and Yoneda who were before throughout the whole session. "Let us move on to different matters of importance as of now. Sanada?" Hanakoji turned to the said person who looked up, ready and waiting. "I believe you have something of importance to discuss to be brought up?" Sanada nodded in reply. "You may proceed then."

Sanada checked his papers again, making sure they were in order before he began. "As this organization is aware of, we have met the aims and achieved impressive success with the Kagekidan both here in Teito and Paris defenses against Koumas. From that, other parties are very much interested in forming their very own defense plan. I remember correctly one of New York's planned members, Rachette Altair is still here with the Hanagumi, correct, Yoneda?"

"Yes and still is."

"I see. London, last I heard is also interested and currently in the process of setting one up now but I'm not going to focus on that here. There is another party however, who not only shares the interest and has started already, but is also nearby." There was the sound of a familiar click heard and the display that provided the only illumination in the room changed to that of a world map, displaying a clearly labeled Japan in one respectable corner of the map and a similarly labeled China mainland taking up most of the map. "Even as I speak, China has already set up their very first Kagekidan, the Shanghai Kagekidan.

"Their Kagekidan are to begin with, new. Already, they have just got into their first battle a month ago and have mixed results as far as we can tell. While they are successful in stopping enemy attacks, they leave Shanghai with high collateral damage, personnel injuries and costs of repairs. The lists go on and they are seriously considering to either closing it down or not. They speculated that they need a trained commander, a male one to influence them as we have here."

Yoneda interrupted as Sanada paused to catch his breath. "Are you considering of sending our Captain Ogami Ichiro over to train them as with the Paris Kagekidan? It might be of good thing for Ogami to have a change of destination since he has been going back and forth between Japan and France."

"I actually gave them the option too. But they found their own male capable of activating a Ryoushi Katchuu. Very lucky I commented them. From what I have here, he's from a rural background. They are considering how to train him for c-and-c now."

"I believe you gave them an idea?"

"Yes. I ask if they would like us to train him for them."

"And they agreed?"

"Yes. In seven months, they want him fully trained before he can take command of the Shanghai Kagekidan, Fire Division. Even if he is not fully trained for it." Sanada told him, stressing the part very carefully.

"So we can't fail is that what you're saying?"

"No, Yoneda. You will make sure _you_ don't fail." Yoneda grimaced at the statement he knew would come, "You will be in charge of his training as a temporary member of the Hanagumi. In secret that is."

"Like Ogami was in Paris?"

"You can say that. They are afraid that their prized one is the target of their enemy to ensure a successful performance of a Kagekidan. As a cover, he will be a liaison and vice-manager in training of the Shanghai Palace which doubles as the Shanghai Kagekidan headquarters to your Teigeki Kagekidan." Sanada stopped with a chuckle that everyone noticed despite the dimness of the room.

"Something funny?" Someone asked, partially annoyed that he was not sharing the joke and even considering it in a meeting of the Wisemen Council.

"Well, despite his cover, he isn't officially part of the Shanghai Palace as of yet. He isn't even briefed on what is the Kagekidan or at least knows its members. But at least he knows what he will be training for." He passed a file over to Yoneda who took to open and read its content. The room's dimness didn't help any and Yoneda contented himself to read it later with better lighting.

He strained to see a photo of the transferee and queried, "This is him?"

"Yes, that's him. Like I said, he has rural background. Very interesting history too."

"Agreed. What about his Koubu?"

"We are to provide one for him for now. But they will be paying for it. The latest Koubu tuned specially to his abilities would suffice. I believe the Hanayashiki is already informed on this matter and are preparing it as I speak. They will provide his own after his training is complete."

"I see."

"Just one thing, Yoneda." Yoneda looked up. "His success lies and hangs on the question whether all this worth their time and money." Sanada did not add the last point which was very clear to Yoneda.

"It also has to do with our nation's pride?"

"That. And a good close relations with China. After all, I am the minister of Foreign Liaison and Relations."

"Then I'll get everything ready in a week for his arrival." Yoneda declared, to which Sanada nodded convinced.

---

Somewhere in another part of the world, across the sea to the west, a much similar meeting is also held in the same manner. But the topic and demeanor of this meeting, is entirely in a manner of such that could only mean evil.

"So, they have a solution to their constant blundering? I never thought it was this fast."

"I know. I just got word they are now training him secretly. Even I don't know where. Once he finishes his training he'll take command of the Fire Division and that'll be the end of us. The Fire Division at it is now is already a problem we can't ignore."

"What do you suggest we do when there is no hope in it?"

"We kill him when the time comes."

"Yes. But by then he'll already be taking command of it and that is already the end of us. How can we kill him when we don't where he is? You just said so yourself."

"True. But I wasn't finish yet. Currently, he's also learning Japanese in his secret training. What does that tell you?"

"… I don't quite get you…"

"They're sending him to Japan, that's what."

"Japan! Then, that means he's actually being trained there? Do you have any idea what those Japanese have? They're the ones who introduced those damned iron dolls we have trouble with."

"Yes. I know."

"Then how are we supposed to kill him then?"

"I know when he'll be leaving remember? I'll just send someone to follow him and kill him. It's that simple."

"What if it fails?"

"Then start begging for mercy and hope that'll get us out of a more painful punishment. If our assault on Shanghai in any way falters than it is, we are very much dead then. His lordship can't tolerate anymore failures. You know he already has much trouble with our cover business."

"You're taking far too many risks on this one, you know that?"

"My name _is_ Risk. What else is there I can do?"

---

Later after the Wisemen Council meeting has concluded, Yoneda explained everything to Kaede on the way back, handing her the file asking, "What do you think of him, Kaede?"

She took the file and merely skim through it before finally turning back to Yoneda, "I can't deduce anything from this much data. I'll have to see him for myself."

Yoneda nodded slightly. "So must I. But his character is rather interesting. Unlike any member of the Hanagumi or other Kagekidan for that matter. It'll be an interesting thing to see what will be their reaction to him."

"Kohran's reaction more likely." Kaede added, to which Yoneda nodded with a chuckle, smiling as the thought dawned on him. She turned to open the file again, this time to catch the name she was unable to just now.

"Shun Menglong." She read aloud, just so she can memorize the name now without fail. She closed it again and all she could do for now is wait for a week and see how new things like this will change the Teikoku Kagekidan.

---

"Eh… a trainee?" Ogami resisted the urge to scratch his head when the topic was brought up to him. He was quiet puzzled at this new turn of events as much as anybody would after all they've been through. Not a moment after their swift recovery after the mess Douglas-Stewart brought to Teito and this comes up.

"Think of him as a new transfer if you want. It doesn't matter." Yoneda replied as he took another sip of sake he just poured, being careful not to take too much now and get drunk early. Lest he wish to dismiss Ogami thinking it is merely a drunk old man's joke.

"I… I see." He returned back the file onto Yoneda's desk. "I'll do my best." He turned to leave.

"One more thing," Yoneda called out.

"Yes?"

"Do you still remember when you first came here?" Yoneda queried, pointing up to the back of him at the plaque that was ever presently hanging. A stray memory click into place as the pint dawned on him.

The next thing the Hanagumi heard was Yoneda's raucous laughter, forcing anyone who has their ears pressed to the door to lurch back a moment since anybody in the corridor can hear it.

"Did anybody hear anything?" Said Kanna as she playfully dig an ear with a finger to which Iris giggled to her amusement, "I sure couldn't, not with that." She pointed to the door indicating the now quieted laugh.

"Hmm," Kohran removed her stethoscope from the door, stood up and a hand propping her chin, "Other than about a new member, I can't get anything else."

"Eh! New member?" The Hanagumi exclaimed in unison quietly.

"Wonder who would it is?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

"Well whoever it is, I wonder if she's of our standard. Or at least know the Top Star here. Oh ho ho ho ho!" Sumire interjected to which Kanna gazed at her with a slight scorn.

"Iris hopes to have new friend too." Iris added softly

"Do all of you do this all the time?" A familiar voice spoke from behind them. The Hanagumi turned to see Rachette crouching on the floor with an amused look on her face, Maria leaning on the wall behind her. Sakura noted that after her outburst during the Kaijin Bessou play recently, Rachette's persona has changed now that she is no longer the Rachette they knew before. Even Leni noticed it too and thanked Sakura from her heart for it.

"Well, most of the time, yes." Kohran replied.

"It is the only way to know anything new happening in Teigeki quickly too." Kanna added Kohran's answer.

"Someone's coming! Quick, everyone!" Sumire lurched away to dash and hide too late as the door opens to let Ogami into the corridor. Only to turn and see the funny spectacle of the Hanagumi frozen in the motion of running with a surprised look on their face.

Ogami grimaced. "Do all of you do this all the time?"

"That was what I asked them just now." Rachette answered for them, chuckling. She and Maria was the only who remained as they were before.

Ogami could only let out a collective sigh, shook his head and grinned. "I have important news for everyone." Everyone stood straight in response. He nodded and smiles. "I'm to inform everyone that in a week after this, Teikoku Kagekidan will be receiving a new transfer member. That is all I have to say."

"We know. We heard." Orihime told him.

"Can you at least tell us about this transferee, Ogami-han?" Kohran asked. Ogami turned to her and looked almost reluctant to answer. Maria was the only one to notice it and wondered if there is something he's trying to hide.

Ogami stuttered a bit as if restraining himself from saying something. "Well, uh… manager says its top secret so even I don't know. But he wants you however to go to Hanayashiki base and bring over the new Koubu here personally for final checks and maintenance, Kohran. Will you go later after lunch?"

"S-sure," Kohran stammered. She wasn't expecting to be asked to do something now but anything to do with Koubu or going over to the Hanayashiki base is fine with her. "Just leave it to me Ogami-han."

Ogami nodded. "Good." His hand felt for his stomach. "Now let's go eat. I'm hungry." The Hanagumi laughed as they dispersed from the corridor for the dining hall. In his office, Yoneda downed another cup of sake, now with a regular amount and grinned.

"This is going to be interesting indeed."

---

"Kohran. Are you still there?" Sakura asked out aloud as she entered the hangar. It was well after dinner did only Kohran returned from Hanayashiki base and even now, she was still working on the new Koubu perched in its berth.

Everyone had gathered to see the new Koubu arrive an hour ago and the first thing they did when they saw it was to stare with awe at it. The Koubu itself was basically the same as what they all are piloting and nothing remarkable about it. It was its paintjob that was eye-catching however.

"Over here, Sakura-han." Kohran muffled yet audible reply came as she continued to work on the fiery red and gold Koubu; the red made up most of the space with the gold lining to made some part in the red looked like blazing fire with golden outlines. Kohran says that whoever this person is, she knows the pilot is someone with a great passion in their warm and kind heart for something which was symbolized from the golden fire that colored this Koubu.

"Are you done with it yet?" Sakura approached the work area with care not to trip on any tools that strew on the floor.

"Almost. This Koubu needs to match the specifics I got of the pilot and… there! Done!" Kohran reappeared again from under the Koubu, sweating and covered in grease and soot with a wrench in her hand. "That's it then. All I need now is for the pilot to test it out so I can finish tuning it." She threw the wrench back into a large toolbox noisily and closed it with a sigh of relief and joy. Sakura could only smile seeing Kohran so busy yet happy with her work. She knew Kohran's passion for machinery and realized it has been a long time since she has seen Kohran looked this happy working on a Koubu.

Sakura noticed Kohran was giggling quietly to herself. "Is there something wrong, Kohran?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, Sakura-han," Kohran replied, "Its just that working a new Koubu made me realize how long has it been since I tune a new Koubu before this."

"How do you feel about it?"

"It feels great! I was actually looking for a change in my work other than servicing our own Koubus." She exclaimed out loud, "I never realize it was so much fun to work on something new!"

"Then I'm happy for you too, Kohran." Sakura congratulated her.

"Thank you, Sakura-han." She finally finished clearing out all the tools again. "Well, I think I better get a shower first. Then I'm going to eat. I still haven't had dinner yet."

"Well, I'll go upstairs and heat the leftovers then."

"Thank you, Sakura-han."

Sakura nodded and turned to leave, Kohran following behind her, stealing a few more glances at the fiery Koubu before leaving the hangar. In her mind, she wondered to herself, how the pilot of this new Koubu will be like. We'll know about it in a week, she thought to herself finally and closed the door.

---

"Umm…" Shun Menglong stirred in his long blissful sleep which prompted him to wake up in an instant, his heart raced from going from deep sleep to full wakefulness in a space of a heartbeat. Nothing proved him any trouble on his journey to Japan and even the constant rocking of the ship did not once disturb his sleep. It was just normal of him to wake up early in the morning. It was his life; back at home, he has to tend the farm early in the morning.

He got up and stretches, setting back any loose bones back into place before him getting off the bunk bed. He scratches his temple as he started to dress with the new clothes he has been provided. He couldn't help but sighed as he reminded himself how he got this new life away from what would have been normal farm life.

_"You are the hope of the Motherland, Menglong. I hope you will do us proud_." He winced how he had fallen for those words. But his love for the Motherland, he cannot forget.

He still remembered that day, when the secret officials of the government approached him. They have heard of his… gift, and went to see him if it was in anyway useful. It was.

A ray of the rising sun penetrates the round window of the cabin room, shedding the dimness slightly. The ray shone on him and as he turns to the source, he glinted at, and smiled. It is a new day after all.

---

"Welcome to Japan, Boy." An old man called out as he got off the cruise liner. He only grinned back at the old man before turning way and makes his way out of the port. He wanted so much to tell him that he was only His stomach grumbled slightly and he obeyed, He looked around and smelled the air for something delicious or at least familiar to him to eat. He was awarded when he smelled it before he sees it, a Chinese hawker lingering about the port calling out people to buy his freshly baked chakui bread. Menglong did not need to know that this hawker was his countryman. He approached him and bought two pieces of still hot chakui bread and ate at the side, watching the harbor started to get busier as a harbor's wont.

After he had finished his breakfast, he stood up and collected his meager belongings in the large suitcase he was provided and walked away from the harbor, intent to carry out the next tasks at hand and that is to rendezvous with a member of the Teikoku Kagekidan.

---

A week has now passed and the day has come for the new member to join the Teikoku Kagekidan, Hanagumi. Effectively that morning, the Hanagumi woke up to a hopeful new day. The tension about who and when the new member will arrive is evident as everyone remained a bit silent at breakfast except for Ogami, Maria and Rachette discussing something the others weren't interested in.

Yoneda stood up to leave after he finishes his, "Oh, I almost forgot. Kohran, will you step into my office later? There is something I need you to do, okay?"

"Okay." Was her only reply. Yoneda nodded and left the dining hall.

---

"What? You want me to make contact with our new transferee?" Kohran asked back at Manager Yoneda when he asked her. He was grinning that I-know-something-you-don't-know-but-you'll-know-it-later.

"Yes. I find it is suitable that you should rendezvous with _him_." He said to her, letting the 'him' slip of his mouth.

"Him? The transferee's a _he_?"

"Maybe I shouldn't say that." He whispered cordially, "This is a secret and I need your trust that you be very quiet about it."

---

"What going on? I can't hear anything." Kanna whispered in dismay. She was pressing her ear up higher than the rest and still she could barely hear anything.

"It's something about sending Kohran making contact with the transferee," Sakura answered equally quiet. "But I can't hear anything else. They're talking too quiet."

"You don't by any chance know anything about this, chuui?" Orihime queried. Ogami didn't have a chance to reply.

"Oh no, I hear footsteps again! Everyone, hurry!" Sumire exclaimed as her 'surveillance' role, lurching upward from the door and dashed to hide, this time just in time as the door opened. Kohran closed it back but she didn't stop to do anything else as she too started to run down the corridor to the main hall and out the main entrance.

Kanna glanced out of her hiding place to see the empty corridor. "Hey, everyone. It's clear." The Hanagumi stepped out of their hiding place as well and grouped around.

"I saw Kohran just ran out of the Teigeki." Sakura told them, "And she was smiling." They did not doubt her; she was hiding in the broom closet.

"People always smiles whenever they're happy. But I wonder what is she happy about this time?" Sumire wondered.

"Probably something important, anything with machinery since that is what Kohran's interest." Leni interjected, "Or maybe it has something to do with what she was talking with manager Yoneda about."

"That must be it then. We'll just have to wait for now and see for ourselves." Orihime added her opinion.

Sakura realized that someone is missing in the group. "Say, where's Ogami-san?"

The Hanagumi now noticed his sudden absent but deduced that he's probably gone off to work or something. He is always like that. As they dispersed from the corridor, Manager Yoneda's office door opened slightly, and Ogami peeked out to find the corridor now empty. He closed it back again and sighed inwardly after the close call.

Yoneda smirked from his place. "Good thinking, Ogami. That's one way to keep a secret; hide in my office when they least expect it."

Ogami grinned. "Well, at least it's just for a day. He _is_ coming today after all."

"Yes. But there will be trouble."

"Eh?"

"Never mind. Here, come join me for a sake or two while you're here. Or would you rather be out there as they hound you with questions?"

"Hmm… sake in the morning always seems a good idea right now."

---

In one corner of the Ginza district, there is a large piece of land given by the government for Chinese settlers to take up as their new home, naming the little haven, Little China, for it was small compared to the rest of Ginza. But it was haven for them nevertheless.

The rendezvous point where he was told was at a small teashop in one corner of a lane in Little China. Ching Hua; Green Flower it was called and is a favorite spot for the many residents of Little China to gather. A perfect spot for a secret meeting such as this.

As Menglong made his way through the little lane where he was told where Green Flower was located, he was greeted by passer bys and greeted them back in response, happy that despite living faraway from the Motherland, they strive to make out and live. It shows that no matter where people live, even if they are far from their land of birth, living is all in their will to. Just like him now.

He found the teashop, and was a bit mixed in feelings that the teashop was not so full. It was well late in the morning now so most of the patrons are tending to other business. He took a seat on one of the tables outside, ordered some tea, and waited.

---

"Your contact will be waiting at a little teashop called Green Flower in Little China. I trust you know where to find it." Kohran didn't take long to find Little China. She have to admit though she have only been here three times and yet, she knew it will be hard to find anything as simple as a teahouse; there were five of them, if her memory serves correct. She has to remind herself she needs to visit this place more often.

She swallowed once and breathed in deep. "Well, here goes." She then went under the archway which serves as the entryway of Little China.

To be continued…

Author's Notes: Can I just say that Sakura Taisen's continuity is a big fat bitch? The reason this took so long to write up is the fact that I kept trying to reconcile this fic with everything I could from the games, TV series, the Movie and my own ideas. The reason that the fic is finally released is I finally gave up and tried to make it at least vaguely readable with all those facts combined.

One thing many would note is that this fic takes place after Sakura Taisen 3 and the movie, which is why Rachette is still there. Problem is, after this comes Sakura Taisen 4 and I haven't played that one yet. I have no idea how long is the time gap between the two so I'll just have to use my own ideas and stretch the time gap between ST3 and ST4 for at least 7 months or shorter if I could, before the events in ST4 starts.

Shanghai Kagekidan? If you're thinking that Shanghai isn't the capital of China, well, you're right. But why did I use Shanghai instead of Beijing? Mostly, I used to live in Shanghai and know a lot of the lay of the land before. I can't help but to put China's very own Kagekidan, Shanghai is more suitable than Beijing back in the 1920s. My Grandfather used to tell me a lot about it; nightclubs, fights between triads, anything I could use.

Plus, New York in Sakura Taisen 5 isn't the United States' capital now, is it?

After Xiang Dao Wo or Think of Me finishes, then I can continue with the real story of the Shanghai Kagekidan. This just happens to be a prequel for it.

Well, as my first Sakura Taisen Fanfiction, what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** (something I should have done earlier) This work and all contained within are property of Dragon in the Den's dreams Production and Dreamdragon in the Den, with the exceptions of the names trademarked by Sega and Red Company for Sakura Taisen. This is no challenge to that trademark or any other Sega and Red Company product and/or copyright.

Alterations to the continuity of the Sakura Taisen universe are the work of Dreamdragon in the Den, and not to be considered canon.

Sakura Taisen: Xiang Dao Wo

**Chapter 2**

"Well, guess what? I have good news and bad news."

"Oh-oh… And you expect me to choose which I want to listen too first?"

"Of course. I'd love to annoy you with it."

"_Humph_. Then the good news then. And hopefully that saves the surprise the bad news will probably give me."

"Okay then. The good news: I've sent the killer after him."

"That's good news indeed. But what's the bad news?"

"Well, his lordship isn't quite happy of who I was going to send so he chose instead."

"You told _him_!? I thought this was a secret between the both of us?"

"Well, I have to. Or how do you suggest me sending somebody to even follow him without informing what am I planning to do with our own people?"

"Point. So who _did_ he send?"

"I was suggesting someone from my own group but he thought better of it. He said if we want to kill somebody, we do it with the best. So he sent her instead."

"Her?"

"Medica."

"What!? He sent _one_ of _us_?"

"Want to complain it to his lordship?"

"No! No… I meant that's a good idea. Medica, huh? Why didn't I think of that?"

"Yes. I think it's a good idea too. We are after all, the best chosen by his lordship."

"Agreed. So, how long do you think till the deed is done?"

"Not a clue actually. He told her to take her time and pleasure with it."

"With her, no way I'm going to doubt it. But why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a complicated plan to pull?"

"His lordship's a complicated person."

---

What suppose to be a mere an hour or less task had taken Kohran three hours instead. That realization hit her later when she returned to the Teigeki and found the Hanagumi, already waiting impatiently to the point of going out for a search, stood rock still at the main entrance as they saw Kohran, clothes tattered, yellow with mud stain and dirt and a rip in her knickers showing an already dry bloody knee, finally returned. Behind her, in a somewhat similar state, was a young man.

Maria and Leni, being the most observing ones of the Hanagumi took a glance to observe the young man for future reference if _anything _should happen: short, cropped black hair almost like Ogami's but a bit longer, almost round face with close set small black eyes, mouth, nose and chin, tall but not as tall as Kanna or Ogami but his stature hid great strength, a farmer's physique. If truth be told, he almost looks like… _a doll_.

The Hanagumi were divided between a sense of confusion and humor that bordered on annoyance at their fellow Hanagumi member in such a shape. Reactions and actions are mixed, as shock is never the same for any two people. Maria and Leni for one hid their musings well. The same cannot be said for the rest however: Sakura shaking her head in disbelief, Kanna scratching her temple with a grin, Iris blinking non-stop with face ever impassive in such situations and Rachette is hiding her ever growing grin behind her hand which threatens to burst into laughter and succeeded in holding it.

But there was also an eye-twitching contest currently running the moment the Hanagumi laid their eyes on the conspicuous pair, with Sumire in the lead and Orihime following closely behind. Tsubaki on the other hand, was leaning out from her stall in the corner and stared on as her cleaning duties lay unforgotten.

Ogami appeared on top of the staircase to the entrance hall, wondering why Kohran was so late when he saw what was happening and was the first one to break the short yet agonizingly slow stillness that hangs deftly over them. "Kohran! What happened to you?"

The Hanagumi turned to see the same expression of disbelief and confusion sticking to Ogami's face as he slowly approached them. The Hanagumi turned back to gaze at the pair and some added their own say in all this.

"Kohran, are you okay? What happened?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Followed by Kanna's not-so-worried own, "You look pretty beat up to me. Did you get into a fight or something?"

Orihime decided to point out at what was in her context the obvious and thrust a finger at the young man. "You! If you by anyway did something to hurt our friend here, I'm going to hurt you. And since you're Japanese, I'll make sure you feel it twice more. You Japanese men are always like this!"

It was now did Kohran realized to full extent what was going on here. "Eh! Wait! Wait! You're misunderstanding! This is…" She didn't get to finish as constant murmurs rose from the Hanagumi. Ogami was already beside them, mouth open and about to say something to shut the Hanagumi up.

At least he was until Iris did it for him. "Is he your boyfriend, Kohran?"

Silence fell suddenly at the witty remark and everyone stared first at Iris and then at Kohran. Ogami sighed as he remembered something Iris said to Sakura once when she brought him here for the first time. Irony struck him everywhere these days. "_Anyway,_" He began, again, "Welcome to Teikoku Kagekidan, Shun Menglong. I see that your journey is not quite pleasant?"

Now the Hanagumi's focus turned to Ogami instead. "Chuui, what is the meaning of this? You know this man?" Sumire's eye continued to twitch which was starting to freak Ogami out.

He sighed and raised his hand at the young man. "Hanagumi, I would like everyone to meet, Shun Menglong. Our new transfer member from China."

"EH!!!! New member!?"

Orihime gulped. "Him?"

"Thank you. But no, my journey was fine actually. It's just that being new in a new place attracts too much attention." Menglong finally said, smiling lightly as the whole 'comedy play' played before him. He was enjoying himself at the whole thing especially after what they have been through: This is essentially the humorous welcoming committee ever.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ogami wondered, dropping his hand back to his side, "And what happened to both of you?"

Kohran looked back up after surveying her damage and injury. "Well, it's a long story actually…"

---

_Note to self: Japanese knows how to test someone's patience._ It was Menglong's third teapot in two hours, he had realized. This over consumption of natural depressant in tea is threatening to put him to sleep right there if he had not any sense of vigilance in keeping himself awake and upright in his seat.

His vision somehow slightly doubled, stifling a slight curse under his breath as he rubbed his face in his hands. As he did so, he was able to listen to his heart, beating fast inside him. He had to admit though, that already five hours he was in Japan and he was still a bit nervous. Being on a new land is the only culprit. And the longer he stayed here, the more tense he becomes.

If only his contact would arrive now. He is being fashionably late.

---

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the Green Flower, please?" Another head shake and Kohran received the twelfth negative response for the day. It would almost grate on her nerves and she knew better: it is her fault anyway of not learning any lay of the place.

She sighed inwardly as she round another corner of familiar stone walls she swore she have rounded seven times already. Two hours has passed now and she's sure that her contact is not going to be happy about this. It was not doing her any good.

Or to her sanity. She thinks.

She guessed she better have another try again at asking another local residence. It was better than making anybody wait.

---

Unknown to Menglong or anyone in the immediate area of the Green Flower, a shady man was peeking out of one corner of a closed building, probably for the day, out at the general direction of Menglong. His focus constantly changing between three areas of importance to his scheme: the number of people around, the new face in Little China who wasn't doing anything to hide he is and the target, the new face's large black leather luggage at his side, lying unguarded. His thieving instincts could tell it was a very expensive one at that. No one in the area of Little China could actually afford one.

He was known as Xiao Tou: Thief, and the people of Little China did not choose any better than that. He has a penchant to steal things under your noses and you'll never know who did. He always has the 'in and out' type of attitude when he's at work and he had kept it as his own mantra. Little China's mysterious little thief was never caught with that mantra as his guide.

In an instance, he notices now that the crowd in the area in the vicinity is gradually thinning. He waited for a few moments to wait it was significantly okay enough to strike. Another of his mantra is that to know when to strike and not getting caught at the same time.

---

Menglong surveyed his surroundings for the umpteenth time and realized that despite being far from the Motherland, they still thrive in land completely not their own like they would be if they were back home.

Home.

Menglong realized how much he had missed home already. This place reminded him much more of Shuanxin. In fact, it looks almost like it. He could almost see him and his sisters walking through the marketplace as they bought household needs and stuff. It was quiet funny how remembered how he, Er-Jie, Suyen and Suwen would sometimes spy Suiyun as she is being flirted by the street side painter, Hui Boon. And found themselves running home sometime later when she found out how her younger siblings were spying her.

_Shuanxin… I wonder if I'll ever go back._

---

It was time.

The crowd had thinned enough for Xiao Tou to approach unhindered but not so much as to cover his approach. No one was noticing him as he took two steps at a time and stop, before continuing again so as not to look suspicious.

Closer… closer… the tension of getting something valuable for today was killing him. He could sell anything from it and gain a fortune to spend with being entertained by the Japanese Geishas.

Closer… closer… he had to remind himself to be a little wary how he spends his money this time. He can't always steal all the time. Working is completely is completely out of the question for someone unskilled like him.

He surveyed at Menglong, still oblivious to his presence and down on his feet, surveying the distance between them. He was now three steps away from the luggage and it was… time!

He broke into a swift run, arms outstretched as he grabbed the luggage handle grip, noticing that now the young man actually turned to him just in time to see his face. It was not suppose to happen! No one is supposed to see his face while he steals!

But it was not the time to reflect on it now.

---

Menglong sensed something from behind him despite the depressant in the tea was starting to get to him. He as a farmer was trained to be wary of dangers of his surroundings, in case a wolf or something else decided to have a meal with all the humans roaming about ripe for the picking. The instinct had boarded in his head and has saved him and others from dangers that would leave his hometown mourning over deaths that would leave Shuanxin with very little population.

So he obeyed his instincts and turned, in time to see a man stride past him and grabbed his luggage, before making a run for it. He didn't need any hint at the most that he was being robbed in broad daylight.

"Theif!" Menglong bellowed out as loud as he could. Heads turned to him and to the known thief and did nothing but to stand still and watch, unable to decide what to do. Menglong did not notice this as he dropped a coin on the table for the tea and give chase.

---

"Xie xie." It was somewhere after the fifteenth locals did Kohran found out that to even gain an attention of them; she needed to use the local language. Which is to her embarrassment wasn't quite good now that she reminded herself. She had stayed in Japan too long and spoken Japanese far too long and left her Chinese language skills dwindle in the process. _I have to brush on my skills one day. Or I'll be embarrassing myself when such a time for me to use it comes_, she thought.

_Like now.___

Luckily, her current skills in her native language were enough to get her what she needed, and that is the direction to the Green Flower teahouse. This was just as good since it was now almost more than two hours and everyone back in the Teigeki would be waiting.

As she was just about to turn around a corner, a piercing shout pierced the air, "Thief!" Just as a man, sweating and constantly looking over his shoulder ran past her with a luggage in hand. Following behind him vigorously was another man, probably the victim. It also happens to be the same man in the picture Yoneda showed her. He is being robbed in broad daylight.

Kohran did not hesitate to join in the chase. Menglong did not at least noticed that a purple haired girl was also in the chase of Xiao Tou as he wind through people and around corners to lose his two pursuers and failed.

"Stop, Thief!" Menglong shouted again, in hope to rally at least somebody to help him. Somebody like the girl behind him. He doesn't know what help she can give but at least it is help.

Xiao Tou started to feel vexed now that his failed attempts of losing his pursuers were obviously not working. He was considering just dropping the luggage and escape but thought better of it. It was a bit too heavy. _What is this luggage filled with?_ He thought, _probably some valuables, I bet. All the more reason not to lose it_. He has risked a lot in making this steal work and he is not going to run away empty handed. But his options were running out.

Menglong was not showing any signs of giving up yet. His only luggage contained mostly all he was provided: items of clothing, several important documents, his not so full photo album, and most importantly, his weapon. No, he is not going to lose all that. It was a surprise that the thief could actually run with the size and weight of the big luggage of his. But he was not hoping that would deter the thief from giving up as well.

Kohran was still giving chase well and she was driven by two things: the fact that this person was her contact and a fellow countryman not to mention a victim to a robbery, she also happens to dislike the thieves here. They never seem to stop causing trouble in Teito.

Xiao Tou's steps began to falter as his strength to run anymore was starting to wane. He cursed the unfortunate luck that has befallen him. But he isn't going to stop now, not yet. He turn around another corner and to his utter surprise, a wall blocked his path. He cursed and spat at his luck even more, considering turning around and picking another way when Menglong, followed by Kohran behind him turned around the corner too and he was very much blocked.

Desperate situations call for desperate measures. Xiao Tou has finally decided that his freedom and life isn't worth all the valuables in the luggage he stole. If he wants it back so badly, so he'll give him back.

"Here!" He shrieked as he threw the luggage with all his might at the two. Menglong pushed Kohran out of the way before he himself jumping out of the way. He knew how heavy the luggage is and knows how much it is going to hurt anyone who stands still to be hit by it.

The luggage crashed and it broke open, strewing the alley with everything in it. Menglong did not have time to survey the extent of it as he sidestep to the right to avoid a downward swing of a bamboo stick Xiao Tou grabbed from somewhere. His instant reaction was to kick Xiao Tou squarely in the chest as he was trained vigorously back when he was first recruited.

Xiao Tou reeled back from the kick, the steel pipe still clutched in his right hand, his left hand feeling for his chest. He couldn't escape now and he has no choice but to fight his way out. He swung the bamboo stick at him again, this time connecting it with another swing to the left as Menglong dodged the first one. He was highly expecting Menglong to fall for it but to his surprise, instead of dodging it, Menglong raised his hands and blocks it easily.

For a few heartbeats, they stood like that, one holding his grip to push his offense whiles the other trying to hold and block it. Xiao Tou saw an opening and a chance to escape. He let go of his grip on the bamboo stick, stepped forward and tackle pushed Menglong down to the street and make a run for it.

Kohran was already standing up again after regaining her glasses, which have fell off her face when Menglong pushed her away. She picked up a stone quickly as Xiao Tou ran pass her and with precision, she threw the stone up high and after a few seconds, it finally obeyed gravity and hit Xiao Tou squarely on his head. He faltered a bit from the projectile but he continued to run all the same and he disappeared from sight.

Kohran, satisfied that at least she had him turned back to Menglong who was now starting to collect his strewn belongings back into the luggage. Kohran went over to help him and picked up what looks like a photo album. Feeling that it's none of her business of opening it, she handed him the photo album just as he was finished placing back a very large thing wrapped in red cloth.

Large enough for either something very lethal or not. She guessed on the earlier one.

Menglong grabbed the photo album and looked up at Kohran, now realizing her blouse was stained yellow with mud. He remembered who pushed her. "Thank you. I… I'm sorry about pushing you just now. I'll pay for that." He said to her as he pointing at her blouse. As he turned back to his luggage, he did not fail to notice the rip in her knickers and the bloody knee it has exposed. He grimaced as much as he could to the extent of the damage done by him.

"Don't worry about me," Kohran shook her head and crouched beside him, feeling the stinging pain in her knee and saw the injury. "This is nothing. I've been through worse."

"No. It's not right. I have to do something about it. You helped me and-"

Kohran cut him off before he could finish. "No. it's okay. Really."

"Well, thank you again." Menglong did not believe much of it but since she insisted it…

Menglong finished his packing and finally strapped his luggage close again, stood up and was about say something again when Kohran beat her again. "Well, we better go now, Everyone's waiting back at the Teigeki."

Menglong was abruptly puzzled by her words and his face showed this clearly for Kohran. He took a moment to understand what she meant and even then he was still not sure. "Are you… my contact?"

"Eh? Oh yeah, that's right. Yes. I'm your contact. I'm told to meet you and bring you back to the Teigeki. I'm Ri Kohran! Pleased to make your acquaintance."

---

"Well, that's how it is so we went back to the Teigeki and here I am telling all of you about it." Kohran said and raised a hand to Menglong.

He stepped forward from behind her and executed a bow too low, a sign of over courtesy. "I'm Shun Menglong of the Shanghai Kagekidan. Nice to make your acquaintance." His greeting was returned and he allowed himself to smile back at the Hanagumi.

Sakura returned his bow too. "I'm Shinguji Sakura. Nice to make your acquaintance too."

Orihime glanced back at Menglong and sheepishly but with a hint of strength, she said, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Soletta Orihime."

"And I'm Kanzaki Sumire, Teigeki's Top Star extraordinaire." Sumire said, her head slightly raised and wearing an amusing smirk at the whole situation.

To which annoys Kanna to no end. "And I'm Kirishima Kanna. Want to try out a spar with me?"

Leni stepped forward and simply said, "And I'm Leni Milchistrabe."

Maria snapped a salute followed by Rachette and also simply said, "Maria Tachibana," followed by Rachette, "And I'm Rachette Altair. Nice to make your acquaintance too."

Iris stepped forward. Her face slightly red. "I'm Iris. Nice to meet you, oniichan." Ogami and the half of Hanagumi turned to the little girl, smiling. Now she has somebody else to call oniichan in the Teigeki.

Ogami interrupted at once. "That's enough for now. Manager Yoneda would like to see you now in his office now that you're here," Ogami then turned to Kohran, "And can you take him there Kohran? Manager Yoneda also wants to see you too."

"Okay, Ogami-han. Come on, Shun-han, let's go." Kohran said as she led him up to the Yoneda's office.

---

Later, Menglong too, bowed apologetically before Yoneda as best as he could, much to the slight irritation of Yoneda. Kaede merely chuckled in silence. "I'm so sorry I am late. But circumstances had made me to."

Yoneda looked at him, Kaede, Kohran and back at Menglong awkwardly, looking for a hint to answer him and found none. He decided not to and glance back at the documents he had produced from his luggage. There will be a solution to this matter, later.

Kohran glanced over at Menglong to her right and sensed that his slightly fidgeting frame was a sign of anxiety. Menglong did not notice it however for he's too worried about what he's going to get for being late. Kohran stifled a grin. He will have to learn how kind and lenient Manager Yoneda is. Most of the time anyway.

"Well, being late aside," Yoneda said as he put the documents Menglong had produced for him from his luggage on the table, "I really have to say again welcome to Japan though I have to apologize what happened to you. Remind me to hound on somebody about his poor choice of contact place."

"It's quite okay actually. At least it got my adrenalin running then. My first piece of action here in Japan." Menglong said. His anxiety was washed away in an instant and inwardly sighed. Kohran couldn't help now but grin widely.

Yoneda slouch lazily into his chair. "If you say so. Well, I guess that clears it all then. Welcome to Teikoku Kagekidan, Shun Menglong. I hope your stay will be enjoyable while you're here. Kohran, will you show him his room please?"

"Okay!" Was Kohran's only reply.

Menglong let out a sigh of relief and grabbed for his luggage. "Thank you again, sir." He turned and opened the door to leave with Kohran in trail, leaving Kaede and Yoneda alone in his office.

"So," Yoneda began, Kaede moving towards the front of his desk, "What does your first impression tell you about our new recruit?"

Kaede shifted a strand of her hair. "Well, not much. But I can tell you one thing sir, he is different from Ogami."

Interested, Yoneda leaned forward. "I agree. He has something akin to kindness that bordered on naivety. Though I don't know what danger that will bring now, I really hate to do anything about it anyway."

"Then what should we do about it?"

Yoneda quirked an eyebrow. "Well, although I don't believe 'breaking in' a new recruit would work, I think I'll leave it to the Hanagumi for that task, don't you agree?"

Kaede smirked. "Time will tell sir. Time will tell."

"Yes. And we only have seven months for that. You will be in charge of his training in your role?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Don't embarrass yourself while you're at it."

"Are you implying I can't handle my job well?" She asked jokingly.

"No. Just as a reminder of showing our new recruit what it feels to be working in your shoes." Yoneda replied with equal humor. Kaede raised her hand in mock surrender and left, leaving Yoneda all alone.

"But will time be enough for all of it? We shall see. We shall see."

---

"I'm still very sorry. I nearly got us into trouble back there." Menglong said in a genuine apologetic tone later in his new room. Small it may be, it was at least comfortable and spacious compared to the old room he had shared with his sisters. He had gawked at the size of the room to call his own; luxury such as this was quite unbelievable back in Shuanxin.

In fact, ever since he discovered he had this, 'Psycheon wave', his life had changed tremendously at the speed of a wolf charging its prey. It was all about jumping at the right time and opportunities at best as far as it is. Even if he didn't want to. But what choice does he have?

_Not much_, he had to admit once before.

"Hey. I already said don't worry. You don't know Yoneda well; he has patience several kilometers wide and long." Kohran had taken a seat in the room's only chair to inspect her wounded knee.

Menglong grimaced. "I know that. But what about you?"

Kohran looked up at him, grinning. "Do you always answer a question with a question? I am fine. I've been through worse than this."

It only eased Menglong a little. "If you say so."

Kohran sensed it even through his voice and sighed. "Hey, listen. How about I'll show you something fun later after lunch? It'll make you feel better."

"Fun?"

"Yeah. But we better get cleaned up first. Then later I'll introduce you to everyone over lunch."

---

Lunch was a great time in fact, as the Hanagumi ate while they talked over, introducing themselves once more and their respective table manners to Shun who joined them for the first time. He had not any trouble with the meal of course, since eating with chopsticks was his wont, he find no trouble in accustoming to his first Japanese meal with his new found friends.

Menglong found out how each and every member of the Hanagumi differ completely through the luncheon. For example, Kanna and Sumire have a penchant to quarrel as they eat though not so seriously. In fact, he found it humorous to the point of bursting out laughing in front of everyone which to everyone's amusement, found out how a loud laugher he is. They joined in which left the luncheon a great first experience.

---

Later after lunch, Kohran kept her promise on showing him something 'fun' and dragged Menglong to a large dark room somewhere he was still not sure where exactly. There was very little light, if at all where they are at and Menglong could do nothing else but follow her.

"We're here." He heard Kohran said as they stopped somewhere in the dimness. He felt the hand holding his arm was gone and he looked around to find Kohran to no use. You just stand there while I get the lights on." Kohran said again, her voice now somewhat distant.

At first, Menglong just stood stock still, nervous at this strange situation. He is not sure what to make of all this. He slowly spun on a heel and suddenly stopped, at the sight of a large black silhouette in front of him. He was not sure what it is, unable to make out in the dark.

Then the lights turned on, "There we go!" Kohran said from somewhere, as Menglong squinted to the abrupt flash of light to see what he was facing at. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, Menglong let out a breath of something akin to relief and awe.

Stood there in front of him, in the berth along with its others, was a large, almost round humanoid like machine of steel and power. Painted in fiery crimson and gold linings, the machine stood there, lifeless and yet, Menglong felt something about it. As if it was calling out to him. He squelches the idea of raising his hand to touch it, not sure if he can.

"Shun-han, meet your Psycheon armor, the Koubu Kai!" Kohran was beside him now and he look at her with pronounce puzzlement and awe. He looked back the Koubu again that is now his.

"Is… is this the Psycheon armor I have been told about? I didn't realize it look like this." He said finally, pointing at the Koubu in front of him.

"Yes. I told you it would be fun. You need to get to know your friend in battles to come."

"Friend?" Menglong looked at her with obvious puzzlement.

Kohran perked up and grinned. "Well, Koubus aren't just machine. They are far more than that. They respond to your Psycheon wave which moves them which is to say that you and Koubu are actually one. Without each other, you can't do much."

"I hope I can use it though." Menglong said, soaking up all she had said. "It doesn't look easy."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get used to it fast. It isn't hard. You'll get used to it very quickly. Come on and I'll show you." Kohran exclaimed and dragged Menglong to his Koubu.

To be continued…

Author's note: I really have to admit, writing Sakura Taisen fanfic is easier than writing MS Gundam fanfic. Though it still takes time, there is no knowledge restriction of the Sakura Taisen world as in other fanfics I wrote.

And to someone who have asked and for those curious of mind, yes, I'm Chinese. Hylam in fact, if you want to pinpoint my ethnicity. Though I'll confess that I happen to have Japanese blood somewhere up my very much mixed ancestral line. This is why I decided to create the Shanghai Kagekidan as the first Chinese Kagekidan. Once this story is finished, I can then start on the real story.

Oh and before I forgot, mustn't forget to say thanks to Kayama's excellent translations again which brings me to use the term Psycheon armor instead of spirit armor, which fits for someone of my type who loves technological babble just fine.


	3. FAQ Page

Hello!

If you are reading this then welcome to _Sakura Taisen: Xiang Dao Wo's_ FAQ page! I'm Dreamdragon in the Den and this is where all questions you might asks alobng with your reviews are answered by me while also doubling as a place for me to explain the works of my fanfiction.

For now, there are important things I would like to tell everyone who reads _Xiang Dao Wo._

The third capter of Xiang Dao Wo is currently only 40 complete. I'm sorry for this slow progress compared to other authors but I have a reason.

Exams.

Currently as I type this, I'm studying for my A-Levels which will be my last examinations for this year which will take up all time for me to write anything not study-related. Fanfics will have to go too for now. But After the 25th of November, rest assured, the third chapter of _Xiang Dao Wo_ will be posted including a massive re-editing of the previous chapters as well.

Well, that's all for now. Ja!


End file.
